Edging Back In Missing Scenes
by slekwati
Summary: The maturer themes left out Edging Back In. See Authors Note AN: for better explaination


**AN:** This isn't a sequel. It's rather...a few missing 'scenes' from Edging Back In that would've raised the rating on the story. So I decided just to add what I missed out for the more mature readers. I will put down the chapter number and the whole chapter, including the missing 'scene'. Hope you all enjoy, saucy minxes =]. Any suggestions? Review. Hate it? Tell me how to improve. The only way I learn from mistakes is by having someone tell me them!

**Chapter 18: Miss Polly and the Panther**

* * *

Gunn read through the legal documents of Sherftner vs. Michaelson, nothing going in. All the technical terms flew past him, whirring up in front of him and blurring his vision. Months before, he would've been out on the streets, doing what he does best, him and the gang by Angel's side, staring evil in the face and blowing it's chunky ass up. He missed that adrenaline rush, his secret addiction to the natural fix he got when he knew he was going to save the world again. Instead, here he was, trying to decipher whatever he wrote down 5 days before. It looked like him and Nina had more in common than he thought.

Pulling off his black tie, he leaned back in his chair, sighing. He needed a break. And he needed a lead into the Nina situation. So it was off to see a Panther.

* * *

I puffed up my hair a little, fluffing up my currently flat hair as I straightened it. Pouting at the mirror, and trying out several smiles before checking my teeth for any remains of my lunch, I deemed myself satisfied with my appearance. I wasn't normally one of those vain, slut up type of girls - when me and Spike were last going out, most of my outfits consisted of his boxers and my shirts or my office suite. And I wasn't slutting up now. I was...making myself more appealing to Spike.

I grabbed my purse and coat, planning to make a surprise visit to Wolfram and Hart to see him and see if he could maybe finish early to go for a drink. While I did promise myself that I'd never again enter that office, I wasn't officially entering my old office. Just the building my office was situated in. And I didn't make any promises on that. Making excuse to justify my spur of the moment attempt to see Spike once again, I opened the door, only to jump five meters in the air.

"Sorry love. Thought I'd give you a wee surprise," Spike smiled, holding my arms, almost stopping my palpations. After pressing his lips against mine, run his hands down my arms and looked me up and down, "You're all dressed up. Not interrupting anything, am I?"

I shook my head gently, nuzzling my nose against his,

"I was coming out to see you..."

"Nice to know I'm thought of," wrapping his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my backside.

"You know, for taking this slow, we're not doing very well," I murmured, brushing my lips against his.

Chuckling, Spike shrugged, "We've got back together. We can slow it down later."

"Mmm...I can work with that," I smiled, rubbed his cheek and kissed him slowly, re-exploring his mouth, "We can certainly do some things slowly anyway."

I heard a gasp, an 'oh dear!' and inaudible mutterings to follow as Mrs Mansfield walked into the hall, carrying her garbage.

Turning around, Spike gave his charismatic signature smile, holding my hand.

"Evenin' Miss Mansfield. Lemme do that for you," after pecking my forehead, he took Mrs Mansfield's bags.

She blushed, "Oh....t-thank you dear. It's _Mrs _Mansfield actually."

His jaw dropped incredulously as he walked down the hall with her. Winking back at me, he feigned shock, "You're married? No...no! You're too young for that. Just broke my heart you did..."

I smiled as flirted with her, watching him use his charming smile and pleasing comments on her, while she exclaimed that she hadn't seen such flattery since Mr Mansfield passed.

"Maddison was very sore when you left, did you know that, William?" She murmured loudly as they returned from their trip.

"I know. And I've promised not to hurt her like that again, Polly. Not until I know I've got your heart anyway."

Her pale cheeks turned another violent shade of red, "You have to keep your eye on this one, Maddison!"

I nodded, "Yes, m'am. Not letting him leave my sight."

Nodding, 'Miss' Mansfield disappeared into her house, muttering something about young men in her day.

"_William?!?" _I asked, my jaw practically on the floor.

"Well I could hardly tell 'er my name's Spike. Poor old biddy would take a fit!" he laughed, taking my hand and leading me inside.

"You're such a flirt! I didn't even know her name was Polly! I thought it was 'Mrs'!" I laughed, pulling off my jacket and hanging it up.

"I made her day though, right?" Spike mused, shrugging off his leather coat and putting it beside mine on the hangers near the door, "You should've seen her face when I asked her if she was in her late 30's."

Pulling him closer, I furrowed my brows comically, pursing my lips, "Tell me you want me. Not Polly."

Sighing heavily, Spike shook his head, "Not making any promises. I mean, there's definitely something there for her- OW!" his jaw dropped in mock shock, rubbing his arm after I tapped it lightly, "Polly would never raise her hands to me!"

Snorting, I shook my head, pulling on the ends of his t-shirt, "Just say it, William."

Pulling me closer, Spike looked down at me, his playful expression changing into something more meaningful, the seriousness written all over his pale complexion. Pressing me gently up against the cream wall of the hall, he brushed my hair away from my neck, tenderly brushing it behind the curve of my ear. My heart beat quickened, my breath feeling shallow in my throat, finding it hard to get to my lungs before its exhaled again, giving me that heady, knee wobbly feeling. His face lowered to mine, his hands running down my arms until they reached my hands and interlinked his rough, war hardened, calloused fingers in mine.

Finally reaching my ear, he brushed his nose and lips against it delicately, and whispered softly, "You're the only one I want, Maddy."

My hands unlocked from his to rest on his shoulders as he pulled back from my ear, one of them sliding up to his cheek, rubbing his cheek bone. I smiled, "Good. You had me worried there."

A smile graced his lips, and he leaned in once again, this time pressing his lips to mine, parting them with his tongue. I groaned as he pressed up against me closer, his hands travelling up my blouse and caressing the material of my bra. I could feel my heart up in my throat, my body reacting to his touch by arching towards him more, desperate to be in more contact with him.

He pulled away from my lips, letting me catch my breath, but busied himself with my buttons, undoing them slowly, teasingly, running his hand up my torso after he finally pulled it off.

"C-Couch."

Nodding, Spike, grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, his lips on mine again. Lying me down on the couch, Spike hovered over me, pulling off his shirt. My hands explored his body more, running up and down his bare, pale abs. I felt the growl in his chest, the deep, animal rumble he gave off when he tried to control his inner demon. I pulled him closer, kissing his cold neck, nibbling and sucking it gently, enjoying the groans escaping his mouth. My hands slid down his body again, feeling for his belt buckles.

"Maddy..." he growled dangerously, his head placed firmly in the crook of my neck, the chill forever reminding me of his nature, the animal hidden within his cool demeanour, "I want -"

The shrill squeak of the phone stopped him from finishing his sentence. Fido sauntered through from the kitchen to check who was calling and stopped in his tracks, haunches raised as he saw Spike.

"I-I should get that."

His expression deflated, but he agreed, sitting up to allow me to move, picking up his shirt and pulling it on.

Coughing a little to get rid of my husky, turned on voice, I picked up the phone, praying it wasn't Laney, who would scream about me getting some.

"Hello?"

"It's Angel. You and Spike need to get here. Now."

"How did you kno-"

"He told me. Just get here." He hung up.

"Was it Peaches? I'm gonna kill the poncy git -"

"He has news on Nina. We need to go."

* * *

My once beautifully straightened hair was now muffed up, and I tried desperately to fix it out as Spike lead me angrily to Angel's office. It was safe to say he was pissed. Angel had interrupted him just as we were about to conduct activities that were at least NC-17, and to be quite frank, I wasn't exactly in the best of moods now.

"This better be good," he growled, slamming the door closed behind him.

Lorne looked at me and Spike, a smile blossoming on his face. He knew his work as Cupid succeeded. I really needed to thank him sometime.

"Oh, it is," Gunn replied from the edge of Angel's desk, "We happened to find out when it'll all go down."

"What will go down, exactly?" I asked, confused.

Angel looked out of the window, determination and fear on his face, "Nina's biopsy."

Spike frowned, "They told you? Ransom note?"

"No," Gunn pointed up at the ceiling, "Panther."

"So it's safe to say Wolfram and Hart aren't happy with the situation," Wesley mused, looking at Angel, but directing his question to Gunn "Did they give you anything else?"

"Miller. I looked him up already. He-"

"Was an ex-council member," Wesley finished, "I was there when they threw him out. He was a radical. He wanted to experiment on the demons. Like the Initiative. Only, Miller wanted to inform the public. Have them actively help."

Lorne frowned, "Why didn't they go along with it? I mean, I wouldn't like some guy poking around my delicates, but if it's gonna help the Slayer-"

"The Council are traditionalists. Their job is to train their Slayers and chronicle their lives. Anything else comes second. Which is why I left."

"Do you think it would've helped?" Angel asked, turning back to the group after his brood.

Wesley frowned, "To have people panic and accuse each other of being demons? No. It would only cause chaos."

A look exchanged between Angel and Wesley - the two men who had lost their loves.

"Did you find out Miller's whereabouts?" Spike asked, relieving us of the tension.

"He left up the website Nina must've used. Pretty stupid if you ask me. Just on the outskirts of town. Conduit said we have to wait till he's dropped his guard. I'm guessing it'll be under the full moon."

"So what do we do?" I asked, "Do we have a plan?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah. We kill the son of a bitch."

* * *

**More AN: **This is my first time writing something a little more than kissing between Maddy and Spike, so I beg you, for the sake of improving, to review! Any suggestions are welcome - even burns as long as I'm told how I went wrong! Thanks!


End file.
